


Call Me Deadpool

by CodyHammond



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Wade Wilson - Freeform, deadpool x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: A night of pleasure and passion with Wade Wil-- I mean, Deadpool.





	Call Me Deadpool

Two people lied comfortably in the white silk sheets. One, a beautiful young woman with a satisfied smile on her face, sleeping peacefully, the soft silk against her naked body. The other…

“Hi. Now I know what you’re thinking: ‘Who’s that bodacious babe?’ Well, the name’s Deadpool, nice to meet ya. Thanks for the compliment, by the way. This beauty, however, is my girl. Now, you’re probably wondering how and why we’re here. Well, it’s a long story, really. See, a few months ago, I was killin’ some baddies, one tried to kill her, I killed him, and then we boned that night. Huh… guess it’s not as long as I thought. The story, I mean! Trust me, that’s the only thing short around here. Basically, what I’m getting at is, we’ve been together for a pretty long time. But you don’t want to read about that, do you? No, you know what you came here for. And who am I to deprive you of such naughty goodness? So, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the sweet, sweet words of us banging in your brain.”

—————————-

You hold the book close, scanning the words with rapt attention as your imagination ran wild, losing yourself in the story. You suddenly felt something heavy press against your legs, and you lower the book to meet the masked mercenary’s white eyes.

“Wade, what are you doing?” you ask, a slight annoyance in your voice.

“What are you doing?” Deadpool asked, resting his chin in his hands like he was a lovesick teenage girl. You could practically feel the smile behind his mask.

“Reading.”

“Watch’a reading?”

“Harry Potter.”

Wade groaned, dropping his head in your lap, “Boring!” he shifted his body to sit next to yours on the bed. “What about that other book I gave you?”

You look at Wade with an agitated sigh, “Playboy doesn’t count as a book, Wade. Plus, they’re not even doing centerfold’s anymore. So, what’s the point?”

“Maybe we can make our own centerfold.” Wade suggested, slyly slipping his hand on your thigh. 

“I’m not posing nude for you, Wade.” you insisted.

“Not unless Cody writes it in.” Wade suggestively replied, which only served to confuse you.

“What are you talking about?” you asked, bewildered.

“Cody! He’s the one writing this thing.”

“What thing?”

“The story!”

The only response you had was silence and a flabbergasted look on your face. “What story? Wade, there is none! And even if there was, Cody wouldn’t write me posing naked for you! Even if I asked him, he wouldn’t!”

“Oh yeah, ‘cause he’s such a “paragon of virtue.” he added in air-quotes. ”In case you’re all wondering, our lovely ‘cinnamon roll,’ Cody, has written his friend into smut before… with Kylo Ren. Yes, you heard that right. “The First Order of Smut,” go check it out, it’s awful! And I’m still waiting for that CodyxHux fanfic! By the way, Hux? Way better in bed then Ren.”

“Wade?” you took his attention away from nowhere.

“Yeah?”

“Who the fuck are you talking to?”

While you couldn’t see his face, you knew Wade was distraught, “Our readers, of course! They’re right there! What, you don’t believe me?”

“…No!” you exclaimed.

Though he still had the mask on, you could tell Wade was a little offended that you didn’t believe him. “Well then, look for yourself.” he pointed forward. Your gaze followed his gesture to nowhere.

“Look where?” you ask, looking back between Wade and the TV mounted on the dresser across the room.

“There!” 

“At the TV?”

“No! There!” he pointed again, more annoyed. “Crawl towards the end of the bed and check for yourself.”

You did as he said, setting the book down on the nightstand beside you to crawl towards the end of the bed, garbed only in a t-shirt and panties. You tried to look as hard as you can at… whatever the hell Wade wanted you to see, when all of a sudden…

SLAP!

You gasped in shock. Did he just…? You slowly looked back to Wade, “Did you just smack my ass?” you exclaimed.

“…No… maybe… yes.”

Normally, if anyone else had done that, you’d have cold-cocked them. Left them lying the dirt. But yet, when Wade did it, it wasn’t that bad. Honestly? It kind of turned you on. So much so, you let that sly smile appear, and your eyes went half-lidded, yet still commanded Wade to, “Do it again.”

At first, Wade was taken aback. He thought for sure that would give him a slap across the face, or a punch to the nuts. But for you to tell him to do it again? He was practically rubbing his hands already preparing, “Ohh, yyyeaaahh.”

Pushing himself onto his knees, Wade gripped the hem of your panties, hiking them up only slightly to show just a tease of your ass, having it push against your core. With his free hand, he slapped it once, making you gasp. He slapped it again, and you whimpered. He slapped you one more time, and you moaned. 

Now he had you.

The red masked merc pulled your panties down to your knees, revealing your ass which he gripped and smacked mercilessly. You moaned with every squeeze, and every slap, the merc’s aggression making you all the more wetter. 

“Oh, fuck, Wade!” you moaned, loving the feel of his gloved hand rubbing against your wetness, and his mask hovering behind your ear as he whispered, “Call me Deadpool.”

“Yes, Deadpool.” you whimpered. His voice sent shivers down your spine.

“Tell me, babe, have you been bad?”

“Oh, yes, I’ve been very bad.” you smile, suggestively.

“Well, you know what bad girls do, right?” he answered his own question the moment he stepped in front of you. “They blow me like a standee.” his cock hung in the air like a flagpole, though it looked more like a fleshy scarred, shriveled up opposite end of a carrot. That didn’t stop you from wrapping your lips around the head. God, it even tasted like a carrot.

Slowly, but surely, you lowered your head more and more down his cock, until you reached your limit. He was bigger than you thought. You didn’t know whether that excited you, or scared you. Pushing that thought aside, you bobbed your head again and again on Deadpool’s cock, taking in and getting used to his taste and length, the merc’s pleasured moans radiated in your ear, and you felt a little more bashful for that.

“Damn it, you’re good!” Deadpool announced, smiling behind his mask, probably. “But as much as I love your head, I know you’re gonna love mine.” he unsheathed his cock from your mouth, and pushed you onto your back, quickly spreading your legs, wasting no time putting his own tongue to use between them.

Words weren’t even enough to describe the feeling of Deadpool’s tongue. The amount of talking the red bastard does practically made it its own weapon, and you, its victim. Not that you were complaining. No, in fact, you were moaning.

“Oh, fuck! God damn it, Deadpool! Ohh… shit!” you cried out, laughing at the end. How could one man’s tongue be that good? “Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop, Deadpool!”

After multiple tongue lashings, clit sucking, and even a couple finger slips, a plethora of orgasms shot through you, each one more intense than the last. Your mind went blank, your back arched, your eyes nearly rolled in the back of your head, all with your hand firmly holding the merc’s head in place between your legs, until he started moving up. His tongue against your skin sent goosebumps all over your body, his mouth on your breasts making your nipples instantly hard. You knew what he was going for, you could feel its hardness against you, and you wanted it just as bad.

“You ready, babe?” Deadpool asked, his mask only covering his face from the nose up. You looked into his eyes, and nodded. “Yes.” 

“Yes…?” he prompted you to continue.

“Yes, Deadpool.” you answered, and he wasted no time in entering you. God, he was bigger than you thought!

Deadpool took you as if it was his mission, thrusting his hard, thick member inside you again, and again, and again, non-stop, as you cried out for more. The merc turned you over on all fours, and entered you again, one hand gripping you by your hair, and the other slapping your ass, as he pumped you full of his cock. 

For what felt like hours, the two of you went at it, position after position. Whether it was Deadpool fucking you as you lied face-down, or you wrapping yourself around him as he pressed you against the wall, a sixty-nine(with a titty-fuck included), or spooning with one leg hiked up, all you felt was Deadpool, inside and out. When it came time for you to ride him, he was already on the attack for your breasts, either with his hands or his mouth.

The size and girth of his cock inside you made your head spin. You were so close to orgasm. “Fuck! Deadpool… I think, I think I’m gonna cum!” you breathed out, still riding the well-endowed merc, who was already resting with his arms behind his head, like he was enjoying the pleasure on your face, or the way your tits bounced every time you did.

“That’s it, baby! Do it!” Deadpool commanded.

Whether it was because he told you to, or it came on its own, the rush of the most intense orgasm you’ve had throughout the night overwhelmed you. With a cry, you felt waves of pleasure just wash over you, until you came crashing down onto Deadpool’s chest, panting and sweaty, yourself breathing on the crook of his neck, as he gently patted your head.

“You were incredible, honey.” he whispered into your ear. The words were only mumbles to you, as you started drifting into slumber, a perfectly satisfied smile on your face, and the Merc with the Mouth caressing your back, telling you, “I love you.”.


End file.
